Counting Sheep
by ViLaVi
Summary: Pre-Shippuden. One day I’m going to find the person who first counted sheep and murder him a little. My first attempt at fluff. Enjoy.


**I know that I should be focused on my story that needs updating…but what can I say, I love oneshots. Anyways, off the top of my head, I hope you all enjoy.**

Counting Sheep

'_Damn it all!'_ Rolling onto my stomach yet again, I sighed in fatigue and helpless frustration. Since we had retired for the night, I had been through every sleeping position at least twice. Somehow, despite the hard pace Kakashi had set today, I was as restless as ever.

We had set out two days ago on a C-rank mission to Bird Country, as an emissary of Konoha. A new daimyo had just been appointed to the small nation, and Tsunade wanted us to establish peaceable relations as soon as possible.

'_By the time we get there, there won't be anything __**peaceable**__ about me.'_

I had not slept once since we left. The first night, I attributed it to anticipation. This had been Team 7's first mission away from home since Wave, and I was filled with the thirst for adventure. But even as my weariness began to catch up with me, I still couldn't sleep.

This was looking like it would be a really long trip. Let's face it…I get cranky when I'm tired.

I shifted again in the confines of my sleeping bag, and focused intently on the back of my eyelids, waiting for some miraculous force to knock my figurative lights out.

It was bad enough that we would be moving at an equally demanding speed tomorrow, but it would also be my turn to take the midnight watch. Naruto was keeping guard tonight, and under normal circumstances his lack of snoring would be a blessing. But the way things were going so far, it didn't look like it was going to make a difference.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen…_

'_It's not working…one day I'm going to find the person who first counted sheep and murder him a little. What a stupid way to fall asleep.'_

I had been tossing and turning for the last five hours, which would make it about two am. We were breaking camp at six, so at best I would only manage four hours of sleep. I sighed and tried to focus.

"_Come on, Sakura. Sleep already."_

-

-

Of course, I didn't get one wink.

For once I was happy to be behind Naruto and Sasuke. I had managed to keep the pace so far, but could feel last night's sleeplessness starting to take its toll. Naruto and I were both worse for the wear, which put us at huge risk in enemy territory.

"Alright," Kakashi-sensei called back, "Let's break for lunch."

Naruto immediately collapsed in the shade of a small tree, while Sasuke stood casually waiting for…_for what? What's he looking at me for?_

"Sakura." I jumped slightly at the jounin who appeared beside me. "You have the food?" he stated expectantly.

I blinked. "Oh, yes. Gomen, sensei." I replied, chastising myself.

I shrugged off my backpack and knelt down to rummage through it. I hastily handed out everyone's serving, excluding Naruto, who chose to fend for himself with dozens of instant ramen packages.

I only picked at my meal, devoid of appetite.

"Sakura, you should really eat something. We can't have you collapsing, can we?" Kakashi said good-naturedly.

A more lucid and alert me might have acquiesced. But the predictability of the comment and the fact that Kakashi didn't think I could go without one meal wore on my already frazzled nerves.

I dropped the rice ball and narrowed my eyes at him, not looking away until I had a steady glare in place.

Kakashi blinked and started to rub the back of his head apologetically, while Sasuke just gave me a weird look. Naruto was too busy fumbling with his ramen packet to make a remark that would almost certainly worsen my mood.

I grumbled and rested my head in my hands, closing my eyes and praying for a few blessed seconds of sleep.

-

-

We didn't stop again until nightfall when we had reached the border of Bird Country, and I felt all but dead.

I ate our measly dinner reluctantly, and bid a sullen goodnight to Kakashi when he decided to retire early. Naruto was chattering away as usual, and Sasuke was aptly ignoring him, save for the occasional "Dobe" or "Baka"

I stared absently into the orange flames of our campfire, and the wisps of light dancing along the coals. I was too tired to admire it, but some distant part of my mind did acknowledge the beauty.

I was abruptly pulled from my weary musings when Naruto shook my shoulder urgently.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you should pay more attention! This teme is lousy company!" he exclaimed loudly.

I scoffed and shoved at him, "Knock it off, Naruto. I'm not in the mood."

"You oughta lighten up Sakura-chan, being so grumpy is bad for your health!" he stated with a blithe smile.

"What do you know about health, Naruto? You think instant ramen is its own food group." I snapped.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan! Ramen is the greatest thing ever for a world-class shinobi like me! Pay homage to the superfood!" the blond enthused.

"Naruto, would you like to know what exactly goes into your precious superfood? They take cheap mass produced flour and mix it with melted animal fat. Then they toss in more than a week's worth of sodium and market it to morons like you!" The second the words were out of my mouth I wished I could take them back.

The best way to describe Naruto was to say that he looked like a kicked puppy. "I'm going to bed." he mumbled, moving away from his seat.

"Matte Naruto, I— " I stuttered, but he had already sauntered off to his sleeping bag before I could articulate an apology.

I sighed and stared at the fire, mentally preparing myself for another sleepless night.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

I flinched at the accusation in his voice, but answered anyway. "I just haven't been sleeping well. I know I've been a little unbearable. I'll apologize tomorrow."

"All that because you didn't get enough sleep?" That same reproachful, slightly condescending tone he always reserved for me.

"Look, I've been mean, but I lose my brain-mouth filter when I'm really tired. What are you so upset about anyway? I kept up with you all today, didn't I? I still did my part." I replied exasperatedly.

He quieted and an awkward silence ensued, interrupted only by the snapping flames in the fire pit.

"You're probably just trying too hard." He offered softly.

"Huh?" I looked up, meeting his coal black eyes.

"Try staying awake, and you'll fall asleep. It's a trick my mother taught me." He stated in that same quiet tone.

For the first time that day, I smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'll definitely try it tomorrow night." I beamed through my exhaustion.

"Why not tonight?"

My smile lessened. "I have watch tonight. Speaking of which, you should probably try and get some sleep tonight, Sasuke-kun."

He frowned and shook his head. "I'll take your shift tonight. You would be completely useless as a lookout right now anyways, and you'd be even slower tomorrow than you were today. Get some sleep."

Not liking his choice of words, I tried to protest, "Sasuke-kun really I can –"

"Go to sleep. You can make it up to me tomorrow night when it's my turn. "

"But you did the watch two nights ago. It wouldn't be fair –"

"Sakura."

"It – I just – okay…" I conceded.

Arguing with him would be pointless, and he was right, in his callous way. _'Besides, it's not often Sasuke-kun is this nice to me. Wouldn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.'_

In a few short minutes I was curled contentedly in my sleeping bag, focused on the night sky above me to 'keep myself awake.'

I felt the beginnings of sleep reach me at last and looked over to see Sasuke awake and alert, his obsidian eyes cutting through the darkness.

He glanced over to me as my eyelids were beginning to drift shut, "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." I mumbled.

"Goodnight, Sakura." His black eyes softened almost imperceptibly. _Almost imperceptibly._

I had never slept deeper.

**I think it's a bit boring myself, but it was begging to be written. Oh, and that thing about trying to stay awake when you can't sleep, it's true. Reverse psychology works wonders.**

**Review! Or don't!**


End file.
